


Lettuce

by BatmanofGotham



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanofGotham/pseuds/BatmanofGotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you still like lettuce?" Annabeth asked, waving some in front of Percy's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lettuce

The gods are dying to know...

"Percy, do you still crave lettuce?" Percy shrugged, "Possibly." Annabeth laughed smugly, "HAHAHAH! Guinea pig!" Percy raised an eyebrow, "Whatever, Miss Makeup." Annabeth's laughter paused slightly, "You fell for it!" Percy laughed smugly, "So did you."

Reyna interrupted, frowning, "Yep, thanks for that." Percy spun around, "Hey, she tried to murder me!" He said defensively. Reyna shrugged, "Come on..you were fuzzy and cute!" Annabeth sighed wistfully, crossing her arms, "We should've kept him like that.." Reyna sighed too, "Yep."

Jason jumped out, "I have no idea what you're talking about but.." He waved a piece of lettuce in front of Percy's face. Percy spins around, kicks Jason in the face and lunges for the lettuce. Annabeth and Reya nodded, "Yeah, I think he still likes lettuce."


End file.
